


【萨女指/车】限界模糊

by Chess_dove



Category: forever7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_dove/pseuds/Chess_dove





	【萨女指/车】限界模糊

廷达罗斯……猎犬。

 

猎犬啊……虽然是以它追逐的性质才赋以“猎犬”的名号，但是多多少少，这个名字也是跟其本性相贴合的。

 

神器偏偏是异兽的少年多少同化了猎犬的一些性质……比如灵敏的嗅觉和迅猛的行动力……还有……

 

犬是有发情期的。

 

少年总是在这段时间内感受到一股无端的燥热。有一股心痒难耐的感觉时不时随着肾上腺素像无形的手一般挑逗着，戏谑一般徘徊游走着，攀上少年的肌肤，肢体……内脏……然后再开始和大脑清醒的意识争斗着……看看是理性先蒸发……还是感性先认输。

 

每当这种时候少年的呼吸就会开始紊乱。周边的气温似乎会开始升高……在理性屈从于那种欲望之前，少年总会急切地去找到冰凉的水，赖以维持一些清醒，煎熬过好一会儿后才终于慢慢缓了下去。

 

可是积累的欲望越多，理性就越难以保持清醒。

 

伊萨克的嗅觉又偏偏极为灵敏。每当你还离他还有那么一段距离的时候，你身上熟悉的发香，还有你独有的气息，会先一步与少年的鼻尖相遇。气味刺激着少年体内膨胀的欲望……在理智还算占上风的时候，少年总会严严实实盖起兜帽，紧攥着胸口的衣服，喘息着迅速离开。

 

好难受。  
少年终于逃开你的气息后，摇晃着靠在墙上滑了下去，仰起头来喘息着，紧抓着胸口处的衣服攥的变了形。

 

“哈啊……哈啊……”  
积压的欲望无从释放……那种难耐的感受叫嚣着想让少年遵从本能去尽情宣泄……

 

这一次欲望与理智的斗争，比以往更要长。

 

想要趁巡查的时候跟伊萨克多待在一起，然而曾经几乎有求必应的少年最近突然开始对你避而不见。每次循着线索想要找过去的时候，少年都不见身影，有一次你看见他远远地跑走了。

 

为什么呢……  
要避开你。  
明明都确认过情侣关系，不应该更正大光明的待在一起吗。

 

三番五次在终端上询问原因伊萨克也总是在逃避或者岔开话题，这种反应也让你有些懊恼。

 

又来了。  
无端的积胀感又从体内一点一点开始扩散开来。教会里的其他人都为工作而在外奔走。少年靠在自己房间的门上，压抑而难受地喘息着，呼吸粗重而难耐。

 

“哈……哈啊……哈啊……”

 

好……难受……  
伊萨克拉起兜帽紧紧扯住，束缚器被取下放在一旁的桌子上。少年转身拉开门想要从教会出去寻找附近的那片池塘。也许只有整个浸入水中的冰凉感才能让理智保持清醒。

 

打算要当面抓住逃避的某人好好问责的你，这一次又来到了教会。离教会门不远的时候看见那个熟悉的身影有些匆忙，又有些跌跌撞撞的推开门来。

 

一看状态就不太对劲的你赶忙一边喊着他的名字一边担忧地跑上前去。

 

燥热感和难耐的感受模糊了少年的感知，这一次甚至没能提前辨认出你的味道来。听见什么声音的少年抬起头来看见你靠近的身影，突然就一边转身奔跑一边怒吼起来。

 

“……别过来！！！”

 

越发觉得状态不对。感觉到幻力不平常的波动，你以为他又没能控制好自己的力量。你一股脑地冲上前去，本来行动迅捷的少年因为你距离的靠近而越发浓烈的气息，体内反应剧烈了起来，步子跌跌撞撞，理智快要蒸发。

 

于是你赶在他前面拦住了他——少年粗重地喘息着，那种压抑的低音甚至听起来有些像是低吼，像极了当时你第一次带他上地铁时那种难受的声音。

 

理智开始模糊的伊萨克脑内叫嚣着让身体遵从欲望……视线甚至已经有些模糊的少年咬紧牙齿，看着你的眼神时而迷离……又时而清醒，眼神里潜藏着欲望，又膨胀着压抑。

 

少年的身体甚至有些控制不住的向着你前倾着摇晃了一下。伊萨克努力保持最后一丝理智，然后决然的转身，又迈起步子。

 

呼吸的声音更加粗重。

 

你刚刚盯着他的脸，喊了好几声“伊萨克”的名字。看着他前倾的身形你做出就要接住的样子，看着他又转过身去，你一把扯住他的胳膊将他拉住。

 

少年突然猛地甩开你的手，极力逃避一般想要跑开。

 

你这次一次性冲到少年面前拦住去路，有些生气又满是担忧地盯着他。

 

“伊萨克，你怎么了？”  
“幻力又不稳定了吗？”

 

你焦急地打量着少年异常的样子，看着他吃力的喘息和有些绯红的面颊，你抬起手来抚上他的脸，微微踮脚凑了上去。

 

“你的脸很红……”

 

你的气息如同海啸一般从鼻尖从毛孔从脑海中冲撞过来。脑海里的理智最后被你的气味全部冲塌，欲望像猛兽一样咆哮着——驱使少年遵从兽性的本能，狂野地爆发。

 

粗重的呼吸频率加快，少年表情突然狠戾起来，从喉咙内滚出一串凶狠的低吼。看见少年的竖瞳突然凌厉起来的你，突然间受到惊吓一般后撤一步打算将手拿开——

 

伊萨克突然猛地攥住你的手腕扯起来，另一只手探过你的长发护住你的后脑勺，然后把你整个人几乎是摔到身后的墙上。

 

被拎起的手腕被死死禁锢在一侧，还没来得及惊叫的你刚刚张了张嘴就突然被填满了。

 

“唔……！！！”伊萨克的脸突然之间放大。他粗重而灼热的气息顺着你的鼻息混进呼吸道里……

 

“唔啊……哈……”  
少年像是索取一般在你的嘴中用舌头来回搅动又一边狂热地噬咬着……根本来不及反应的你像是被随意摆弄一般任君差遣……发出暧昧的声音来。

 

“唔……伊……哈……啊……伊萨……嗯……”

 

被禁锢的手没有任何反抗的力气。你的另一只手慌乱地抓住他的风衣一角，想要扯动，却因为少年的动作而只是攥紧了，微微颤着……大脑叫嚣着危险讯号的同时，你想喊少年的名字让他停止动作……然而唇舌被如此热烈索取的快感先一步同电流一般占据了神经……酥酥麻麻如同饮酒一般的绵软感觉从大脑开始一点一点占据整个身体……于是你含含糊糊地支吾着，因为舌头被搅动被啃咬被攫取而发出黏滞而暧昧的喘息声。

 

“呼啊……唔……嗯……嗯……别……哈啊……”

 

后脑勺被他的手紧按着，你感觉像是要把自己尽可能按进眼前人的身体一般被按紧了。你的眼神因为软绵绵的酥麻感而变得有些迷离……你半睁着眼，看着眼前的少年，想要看清他的表情，觉察他的异常……然而棕黑色的蓬松刘海垂下来，刮擦着你的鼻翼与脸颊，那种痒痒的感觉逗弄着心尖一般，少年也因为距离的凑近在噬咬一般亲吻的时候，鼻尖也不停的与你的肌肤摩擦着。

 

从扯着他风衣的手到开始放在胸前轻推他。口腔被霸占过好一会儿后，你感觉自己快要窒息……然而你的动作效用似乎并不大。一边听着口中发出那种暧昧的黏腻声响，一边想要索取氧气一般趁着交换的间隙，大声的喘息着，又或者在嘴被堵的严严实实的时候使劲从少年的嘴中汲取他的呼吸，含含糊糊地从喉咙里跑出一串催情的呻吟来。

 

好一会儿后，被填满的口腔终于冲入了些微凉的空气。伊萨克的唇从你的嘴上离开，牵出一条暧昧的银丝来。

 

“哈——啊……哈啊……哈啊……”  
你仰着头，半张着嘴……几乎绵软下来的身体，靠着墙勉强支撑着，贪婪地呼吸着新鲜的空气。

 

伊萨克低低地喘息着，透过他额前垂着的刘海，你看见少年眼神不似之前凌厉，但也带着些平时没有的霸道，又沾上了些迷离。

 

平时的他绝不是这样的……这个样子更像是在面对怪物的时候……带着那种……狠戾。

 

还没等你完全缓过神来，就又觉得脑后被一股大力托着又向他凑近了一些。另一只手被在墙上压的更紧了一些，伊萨克又一次俯下身来，这次是朝你光滑的侧颈展开了攻势。

 

他的头发随着动作来回轻蹭着你侧脸下的骨骼，肌肤，再往上一些又痒痒地刮擦着耳垂。脖子上那种噬咬一般的感觉上下挪移着，他粗重的呼吸透过你衬衫与肌肤的缝隙，喷在你的背上，弄的你心痒难耐地，从喉咙里发出一串微微的颤音来。

 

女孩子娇媚的声音，是世界上催情最好的良方。

 

他落在侧颈的吻绝不是那种……软软的……像棉花糖一样轻柔的点过皮肤的感觉。伊萨克更像是噬咬一般……带着让人醉心于此的欲望。

 

少年的右手从你的脑后离开，攀上你的肩膀，沿着肩膀下滑的轮廓胡乱地向着脖子移动。他的手有些冰凉，触到你脖子的时候，突如其来的冰凉感让你条件反射的颤了颤。那只白皙又骨节分明的手在你的脖子附近来回抚摸着，与此同时少年在你的侧颈上上下下地亲吻着……噬咬的力度有些重却又不至于疼痛……胸前的领结阻挡了少年的手移动的趋势。你感觉胸前的领结被一阵大力猛地扯下，你脖子上感觉到一瞬被啃咬的痛感，疼的你闭起眼睛来。

 

这个人……怎么……这样……

 

你的衬衫第一颗纽扣本来就是松开的。于是冰凉的手指探过你的衬衫攀上锁骨，沿着骨骼的轨迹摩挲着，触碰着。顺着手上的动作，少年的唇齿又向着侧颈上部慢慢行进，舌尖舔触到耳垂的时候你控制不住地轻喊出声。

 

“唔嗯……！”  
耳垂那里传来湿润感……你感觉自己被浸泡在酒精里，一点一点，越来越，失了神智。

 

在锁骨附近游走的手又开始向下开拓。衬衫的排扣挡住去路。你感到衬衫突然被力道牵扯一样，那是伊萨克在试图将衬衫的排扣扯开。

 

“伊萨……克……哈啊……别……这样……咿啊……！”

 

你的另一个手颤巍巍地抓住想要直接扯开排扣的手腕……想要使上力气，却因为耳垂处的舔吻而绵软下去。打算扯开排扣的手使上了更大的力气……少年不悦一般咬住了你的耳垂，突如其来的刺激又让你叫出声来。

 

完全就是……野兽一样的……霸道……

 

伊萨克炽热的呼吸扑入你的耳廓。排扣被直接撕扯开来……你的手搭着他的手腕，一同顺着滑下……少年的大手覆在你的肚腹上，来回没有目的的抚摸着……移动着……游走着……

 

你半眯了眼，越来越沉浸在被爱抚的快感里，一边喘息着，一边半仰着头，感觉自己一点一点，融化在绵软而滚烫的云朵里。

 

你的手不知道什么时候无力地滑了下来。伊萨克的手抚过你的肚腹，然后又辗转至你的侧腰……紧接着是开拓光滑的脊背……侧颈和耳垂来回的啃咬和身体上的抚摸让你整个人都敏感起来，整个躯体似乎都交由抓着你的伊萨克来支配。快感一点一点占据了上风……你的腿不安分地并紧了……身体微微颤抖着，合拢的双腿不自觉地摩擦着……

 

“啊…啊……哈啊……伊萨……克……哈…啊…”

 

伊萨克像是被你的呻吟鼓动着，抚摸脊背的手触到你文胸的扣带……随着“啪”地一声，你的一边肩带从一侧滑落下来，无力地耷拉在一边。

 

伊萨克停下了索取一般的噬咬，半直起身来，解下扣带的手撑在你身后的墙上，低着头，大口大口喘息着。

 

少年微抬起头来，灰色的瞳眸里填充着迷离和狂野……你的喘息声一声一声飘在耳畔，你无力地靠在墙上，微张着嘴，面色潮红的呼吸着。

 

少年的视野从你的表情向下挪移，刚刚因为噬咬而红了半边的脖颈，白皙的锁骨与微露的乳房，然后是纤弱的肚腹和腰肢……

 

还有这令少年难耐的，可以称作“娇媚”的表情。

 

伊萨克低喘了一会儿，目光从你的脸下移到你暴露的肌肤再回到你痴迷的表情。本来汲取过足量空气的少年又被勾地兴奋起来，呼吸从粗重到轻浅了一些然后又厚重起来的呼吸。

 

伊萨克放开你的手，摇晃着稍微后撤了一步，脱下自己的黑色风衣盖到你的身上，随即不容回应地一手搂住你的腰肢一手托着腿部将你横抱而起，二话不说向着室内走去。

 

几乎是有些粗暴地撞开教会的门，一路压抑着呼吸，来到自己的房间，然后用身体后靠将门重重合上后将你半放半摔地置于干净柔软的床铺上。

 

少年像是饮过酒一样，身体炽热起来，刚把你放下就把黑色的风衣一把拉扯着丢远了。少年急不可耐地解下黑衬衫最上面的两个纽扣，然后一把将米色的毛衣从头上脱下丢到一旁的沙发上，急不可耐地扑上床来，跪趴在你身上。

 

伊萨克两个手置于你身体两侧，因为兴奋骨节分明的手看起来有些攥紧。少年直直地盯着你，粗重的呼吸直扑到你脸上。他的瞳孔似乎因为情欲放大了那么一些，眼神里满是迷离……和想要索取的欲望。

 

“我……”  
少年低沉的嗓音带着喘息发出一个音节来……你感到扑倒脸上的呼吸越来越炽热，越粗重……

 

面前的少年脸色微红，棕黑色的刘海把他的眼眸遮盖的有些不真切……你看见他纤细的脖颈处随着喘息鼓动的喉结和起伏的胸膛……因为解开了衬衫的两个纽扣，而十分清晰的白皙的肌肤……还有若隐若现的锁骨……

 

你的神智已经有些不清晰了，你盯着他的躯体和眼眸……好看的灰色眼睛里倒映出来的只有你……

 

啊啊……要融化在这样的眼神里了……

 

你混着唾液发出有些黏滞的暧昧声音……你也微微喘着，身体都是滚烫的。

 

“伊萨克……”  
像是回应那渴求的眼神一般喊出他的名字……理性早已经蒸发了……就这样陷入他的爱抚中似乎也是不错的选择……

 

将我融化在爱意里吧。  
你的脑海不清醒的叫嚣着。

 

少年难耐的呼吸越来越粗重，到最后几乎每一次呼吸都滚出低低的压抑的吼声来。

 

然后终于得到许可一般……

 

伊萨克整个上半身几乎都倾倒在你身上，一只手探过你的后脑按住了然后堵住你的嘴，另一个手开始解自己黑衬衫的纽扣来。

 

“咕嗯……哈……哈啊……唔嗯……哈啊……”

 

两个人的唇舌来回咬合，交织着……混着舌头与舌头搅拌时摩擦的湿润水声，还有吞咽彼此唾液时喉咙的鼓动声，还有释放情欲一般两个人交织的喘息声……

 

少年时不时还用牙齿轻咬一下，依然是噬咬一般亲吻的方式，让你觉得有些吃不消又要溺死在他的霸道里……

 

你有些模糊的视线里看见他时而凌厉起来的竖瞳……一时分不清到底是伊萨克自己这么做还是因为猎犬的影响。他微微垂眸的认真样子让你愈发的迷醉……你在体侧的双手不自觉的抓紧了床单，享受着与少年唇齿的交合。

 

扣在你脑后的手将你死死贴在他的唇上，另一只手将黑衬衫整个解开以后就又放到你的肩膀上，朝着脖子不安分地胡乱摸索着……少年的上半身随之微微挪动着，你能感受到自己的肚腹与他的肋骨摩擦的酥痒感觉……

 

“啊嗯……”

 

在濒临窒息的时候嘴唇被放开了……你向着空中索取氧气，攥紧床单的手微微出了层薄汗。少年的唇又顺着你的脸颊亲吻上去，然后蹭过眼睑……舔舐你微颤的睫毛。他的刘海又轻垂在你的额发上，随着少年的动作轻轻挠起你脸上的肌肤……

 

啊啊……快要被快感……淹没了……

 

抚摸你脖颈的手又向着锁骨游走而去……他的手指顺着锁骨的轨迹摩擦而过……然后又滑回……沿着两个锁骨的中线向下滑去，手掌根部推开你的文胸……大拇指按住中间的凹陷，其余的手指自然地下滑……

 

伊萨克的手拢住了你一侧的乳房。没有目的的抚摸下滑的时候，指缝间的凹陷处一个一个轻蹭过乳头……你难受地极力压抑着自己的呻吟……感受到乳尖被刺激的时候闭起眼睛闷闷呻吟出声。

 

“唔嗯……!”

 

你的腰肢不自觉地微微拱起，头朝后微仰起来……伊萨克的手又无目的地抚过你的肚腹，刮蹭过你的侧腰又把握着你的腰肢向上滑动着……

 

“嗯……头……发……”

 

你脑后的长发似乎被拉扯了一下，你有些吃痛地喊出声来。

 

少年又亲吻了那么一会儿才后知后觉地停下动作撑起身来，一边喘着气一边将你脑后的手挪出。

 

少年的眼神有一些涣散开来……即便如此此时也染上一层担忧，用愧疚的声音温柔地问起你。

 

“抱歉……”  
“弄疼你了吗……”

 

你喘息着，弓起的腰身才放缓下来，恍惚着盯着眼前的少年……

 

然后你摇了摇头。稍微缓了缓后侧身翻过，将自己的长发拢到一起，然后又翻身趴在床上，把头发放到一侧。

 

你身上的衬衫早已被汗水整个浸透，湿透的布料贴在身上并不舒适……你抬起一个胳膊背到身后，抬起另一个手来想要拽着袖口将衬衫脱下，但是别扭的姿势却让你不能如愿以偿。

 

“我……使不上……力气……”你侧着脸，吃力地说着。

 

趴着的姿势压迫着心脏……让你的呼吸都艰难了些许。然后你背后的手感受到温暖的触碰，伊萨克的手指轻轻牵引着你的袖口，慢慢的拖拉而下。

 

光滑的脊背随着衬衫被脱下露出一半来……你顺从地抬起另一只手，然后整个脊背都暴露在伊萨克的面前。

 

你听见身后的喘息声从未停过。

 

背后的汗液还没来得及蒸发，灼热的体表触到微凉的空气，汗液凝固了些许……黏在你的背上。

 

你的手随着脱衬衫的动作无力地垂在身侧。你侧着脸，呼吸并不平稳。

 

他的呼吸一下一下扑在你的背上。

 

“……可以吗？”像是压抑一般，伊萨克有些小心翼翼地询问着，厚重的呼吸里全是忍耐的情欲。

 

你转过头，整个脸都埋进床单里。

 

谁知道现在的你脸有多烫呢。

 

“……可以……”

 

更厚浊的呼吸扑在你的脊背上……少年一点一点压下身来，然后整个胸膛与你的脊背贴合在一起……胸腔起伏着，像是柔软的拍打着你的背脊，伊萨克的呼吸落在你的耳畔……然后牙齿的触感轻轻落在你的后颈上，一个手抓着你的手腕轻压在一边，另一个手小心翼翼地绕过腋下扒上你微颤的肩膀……然后开始舔吮你的后颈……和肩膀。

 

一开始温柔的舔舐着……后来随着周边气温的升高少年似乎狠戾起来，动作变成了噬咬……你埋在床单里的抬起头来，大口大口汲取着氧气。

 

“哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……”

 

他的头发蹭着你的侧颈，时不时又刮擦一下耳垂。扒住肩膀的手又开始游走……向下堪堪擦过你的乳房，然后一直抵达腰部。伸进隔挡的衣物里抚摸着你的胯部及至大腿……

 

大腿附近敏感至极。你把嘴埋进自己的手背里，使劲压抑着不发出呻吟来……

 

遮挡的裙子和内衣被扒下。身后的少年有些笨拙而鲁莽地开始抽送进去。神智突然就随着冲撞一同模糊起来，然后聚焦着向某个方向升上去……

 

“哈啊……哈啊……唔嗯……哈啊……~”

 

呻吟不受控制地直接从你的喉咙里不停的流淌出来。少年噬咬着你的后颈闷声动作着，鲁莽的力度让你的眼泪都从眼角滚落而出，你破碎的呻吟声带上了颤音和哭腔……刺激着身后少年的又一步动作。

 

“哈啊……唔嗯……~”  
大脑已经停止思考了……

 

“啊……啊……啊……”  
像是飘上云端一样了。

 

“哈……哈啊——~”  
溺死在快感里就好……!

 

大脑完全停止了思考，一次如同抵达云端的快感后少年依然没有停下的意思，翻过你的身来又倾轧上去，紧拥着你的身体开始第二次的交合。

 

少年闷声咬住你的肩膀粗重地喘息着，你的神经早已被极乐占据——

 

“啊~啊~啊——~”  
无所谓了。

 

“哈啊~咿啊——哈~”  
无所谓了。

 

“伊萨~啊——~啊~”  
溺死吧。

 

“啊嗯——~~~~~”  
————————————————————————

 

。

 

 

 

 

 

你的汗水像是肆虐一般不停地从鬓角滑下。大脑当机一般停止运转了那么一瞬以后意识像是黏糊糊的一团，黏滞不清。

 

呼吸遵从本能向着空气中索取氧气，你的眼神涣散着，眼眸半合不合的样子，面色潮红。

 

你的眼前有些模糊不清。伊萨克撑起自己的身体，低着头微重地喘息着。敞开的黑衬衫下摆轻拂过你的肌肤，汗水顺着少年微红的脸颊走过轮廓，然后凝结在下巴的地方，摇摇欲坠。

 

蓬松的黑发因为汗水的缘故，额前的头发几乎整个被浸透。发丝黏连在一起，随着少年的起伏的呼吸，微微晃动着。

 

保持着这样的姿势好一会儿，伊萨克的意识似乎终于从停滞中清晰起来。灰色的眼瞳聚焦起来，看着面前有些神志不清，眼角带泪的你。

 

随即少年的视线又转向你脖颈和锁骨处因为噬咬留下的痕迹。伊萨克像是突然惊觉自己做了些什么一般，先是惊讶，然后满是自责，然后心疼而担忧地看着你。

 

伊萨克甚至有些难过。

 

少年轻轻捏起黑衬衫的袖口，小心翼翼地俯下身来，为你拭去额头与脸颊的汗水。随后又用指腹揩去你眼角的泪水……以极其轻柔的力道。

 

温柔至极。

 

“对不起……”少年的手停留在你的眼角，然后又为你挽过耳边的碎发，白皙的手轻轻拢住你的脸颊。

 

……你的意识从涣散终于一点一点聚焦起来，恢复了些许。看着眼前的少年愧疚而自责的模样……你报以温柔的注视，然后轻轻摇了摇头。

 

眼前人是心上人……再没有比这更幸福的事情了。

 

你抬起垂在一边的左臂，轻抚上少年的脸庞，温柔地摩挲起那里火焰亲吻的痕迹。

 

曾经的少年……一直被火焰眷恋却一直寒冷……一同经历了那么多的事情……现在的伊萨克，也终于有了爱着别人的勇气。

 

……还有被深爱着的期许。

 

“可以……低下头吗？”嗓子干涸着，你的声音听起来，有一些沙哑。

 

自责的少年愣了愣，听话的俯下身来，凑在你的面前。

 

于是你捧起爱人的脸颊，微微起身，轻吻上他的伤疤。

 

“伊萨克……”

 

“我爱你。”

 

捧在手中的人微微怔了怔，沉默了一晌。

 

于是少年微微脱离开你的双手来，前倾了一些。

 

有吻落在你的额头上。

 

“……我也是。”  
从头顶传来令人心安的清澈声音，顺着额头然后温暖再抵达心脏。

 

于是爱人沉默着拥抱在一起……肌肤彼此贴合，温暖传至身体的每一个角落，心跳共振着。

 

光静静地落在他们的身侧……像雪落在山河。


End file.
